The Perfect Guy
by Aras Potter
Summary: Lucas is just a friend to Hanna. Right?


**A/N:** This is my first Pretty Little Liars fan-fic. I'm watching the show and reading the books obsessively. This one-shot is based mostly on the show, though. There is one little thing I did pull from the books, and that is that Lucas knows about A. Otherwise, this is all based on the show.

Please review!

Aras

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of it's characters. It belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.

…

Hanna stared boredly at her computer screen. Her half finished To Kill A Mockingbird essay stared back.

Hanna blew her breath out in a long sigh and grabbed her cell phone. No new messages. She typed in Spencer's phone number. It rang twice, then went to voicemail. She sighed and sat back again, staring at her essay. She glanced back at her phone, then browsed her contacts.

She didn't want to call Mona, she'd been a bitch lately. She didn't want to call Sean. Things had been weird in the past week since she'd missed her homecoming crowning.

One name suddenly popped out at her.

_Lucas._

Would that be really weird? They'd hung out in school, but never outside of school.

She quickly hit send text and typed in _Hey, wanna hang out? _before she could change her mind.

She held her breath for a full two minutes, then her cell rang quickly.

_It's Spencer, texting me back, _she thought. _Or Sean. Or A. _She'd never _ever_ hoped that a text was from A.

It was from Lucas.

_Sure! What do you want to do?_

She found herself actually smiling a little.

_Well, what are you doing right now?_

Only a couple minutes passed before her phone made another loud ding.

_Watching Star Wars, lol. Probably not as cool as hanging out at the mall…_

Hanna giggled.

_No, it's perfect. I'll be over in a few._

She got directions to Lucas' place and hopped into her car. The drive seemed slow, and Hanna couldn't figure out why she was nervous. It was Lucas, for God's sake.

Hanna stopped outside of a large house. It didn't look like a house a dork would live in. It looked more like the type of house that she used to wish she could live in. It was Victorian, and painted white. It was, oddly enough, her dream house.

She rushed up the porch stairs and rapped on the door. It was only a few seconds before the door flew open.

"Hey," said Lucas, sounding out of breath. Hanna couldn't help but laugh at the thought that her mere presence was enough to possibly bring on a asthma attack.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "I love the house."

Lucas cocked one eyebrow. "Really, you're going to try and start small talk?"

"Shut up," Hanna said, shoving him lightly and inviting herself in.

Lucas lead her through the dining room, past the living room and down a set of stairs. His basement was exactly where she would picture a dork living.

"Oh my God," laughed Hanna, looking around the room. A bed was shoved in the corner, surrounded by two computers. One had photoshop on the screen and the other had a paused video game on it. There was a short couch, and in front of it was the biggest TV Hanna had ever seen. Crammed in another corner was an entire Guitar Hero set. Three gaming consoles sat beneath the TV, and Hanna noticed the Xbox glowing. On the TV, Star Wars Episode Six was paused.

"You are such a dork," was all she could say as she surveyed the room.

"Yeah," said Lucas, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hanna apologized quickly. "I mean that in the nicest way possible. It's kind of cool." She shrugged at all the stuff around her. "I'm sort of a closeted gamer."

"No your not," laughed Lucas, plopping down on the couch.

"Seriously," laughed Hanna. "You know, back before I was even friends with Ali, I totally played Zelda."

"I kick ass at Zelda," said Lucas grinning. He held out a bowl of popcorn. "I like it with milk duds."

Hanna looked into the bowl with surprise. Sure enough the popcorn was covered in chocolate and caramel.

_Well that's not at all fattening. _

Hanna grabbed a handful anyway, and stuffed it in her mouth. Forget it, she was going to do what she felt like.

"Oh my God," she said after a minute of chewing. Lucas grinned. "That's like, the best thing I've ever tasted."

He just nodded and hit the play button. There was a comfortable silence as the two of them watched a bit of the movie.

"You know, I haven't seen Star Wars in like three years," Hanna said after a minute.

Lucas looked at her in surprise. "Wow, and you thought I was the loser."

She snickered. "Well, I used to love them, but when I hung out with Ali," she felt a moment of pained silence. "I mean, different people have different interests. I guess hanging out with different people sort of… changed my interests."

"That's to bad," said Lucas, still looking at her closely. Hanna felt uncomfortable under his gaze and immediately shut up.

The movie went on, and the room grew dark. As a giant battle with little teddy bear type creatures ensued, Lucas paused the movie.

"It can only go down hill from here," he said with a shrug. "Episode three is really the best. And Padme is hotter the Leah."

"Wow, look who's been paying close attention to hot girls with light sabers," said Hanna grinning.

"Actually, only the Jedis have light sabers so…" he paused. "You know what, never mind."

Hanna started to giggle. She nodded her head toward the corner. "Kick you ass at guitar hero?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you are so on."

…

"So why do you do this to yourself?" asked Lucas in between the chords of _The Joker_.

"Do what?" Hanna asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You know, hang out with people that try to change you."

That did surprised Hanna enough to take her eyes off the screen. But just for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied coolly.

"Yeah you do," Lucas said, shaking his head slightly. "I mean, first Alison, who had this whole idea of who you should be. She changed you. Then Mona, who's a total bitch by the way, turns you into this crazy fashion diva bitch, no offense. Then there's Sean. I mean, that guys a total jerk to you and you just take it because you think that it's love."

"Wow Lucas," said Hanna, annoyance tainting her voice. "Why don't you tell me what you really think?"

"You want to know what I really think?" said Lucas, pausing the game. He turned to face her, his plastic guitar hanging from his neck. "I think that you are a great person, but you hide that. And I think you hide it because of the people you're around."

"And another thing," he said, taking the guitar off. "I think that Sean is an asshole that doesn't deserve to have the prettiest girl in school on his arm."

A breath of shock left Hanna's lips. But before she had a chance to say anything, Lucas was going on.

"I mean, you may think he's the perfect guy for you, Hanna, but he's not. He's selfish, and not very nice to you and treats you like a trophy. I mean, can you even talk to him about… anything? A? Have you told him about A? Or have you told him about the fact that you used to love playing Zelda, and rock out on Guitar Hero? I mean, I'm probably not really the perfect guy for you either, so I guess I can't really talk, but Sean certainly isn't, and he won't ever be."

There was a moment of shocked silence as Lucas took some deep breaths after his rampage and Hanna stood there taking it all in. Finally she spoke.

"You're wrong you know," she said, taking off her guitar as well.

"Fine," he said, tossing his hands up. "Believe what you want about Sean the douche bag."

"No," said Hanna quickly. "You're not wrong about Sean." She stepped a little closer to him. "You're wrong about you."

He shook his head, looking confused. Hanna placed her hands on either side of his chest. "I think you could be the perfect guy for me." She reached up and placed her lips on his.

When she pulled away, Lucas looked shocked. "What was that for?" he asked in surprise.

She shrugged. "For some crazy reason," she smiled, "I really like you Lucas."

They both stared at each other for a long moment, then dove back in. Their kiss was passionate and crazy at the same time. It was nothing like Sean. Sean was so careful about everything. With Lucas, the kisses were wet and sloppy. It was somehow both cute and sexy.

Suddenly the two were falling onto the couch. Hanna giggled as they tried to re-arrange themselves into a more comfortable position. She lay across him and kissed him as she ran her hands lightly up and down his arms. His hands strayed dangerously close to her butt. That had certainly never happened. She found herself liking it.

Suddenly, there was a loud ping, interrupting their amazing make-out session.

"Crap," muttered Hanna, sitting up and pulling out her cell phone.

_Hey Hanna! Wonder what Sean will think about you making out with the biggest loser in the school? Don't worry, I won't tell. Oh wait, maybe I will! -A_

Hanna let an angry breath out of her nose.

"Is it…" Lucas stopped, "well, you know."

"Yeah," replied Hanna. She looked back at Lucas. He looked all cute and worried about her. "But I suddenly decided I don't care." She tossed her phone lightly onto the floor beside them, and leaned forward to kiss Lucas once more.

And she had decided she _didn't _care. Lucas was all she cared about now.


End file.
